Heart Palpitations
by thelittlestbruja
Summary: Kakashi can't help but feel a little flustered when a certain medic is around.


"Can I ask why you're standing on my new carpet with muddy boots."

"I mean, I could answer you, but either way I'm pretty much getting my ass kicked. So…"

Sakura rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She just knew that her former sensei was rubbing the back of his head and looking completely unbothered by her now dirty rug.

"What did you do?" She asked already reaching for her home med kit. It was around here somewhere which box had she packed it in?

"Well Naruto and I were sparring…"

Ugh, nothing ever good came from a sentence that consisted of the words Naruto and sparring.

"What did you break?" Her bright emerald eyes turned a couple of shades darker as she glared. Kakashi couldn't stop his stomach from dropping, he wasn't scared of a lot of things, but Sakura's new found super strength and her fearsome temper were quite the combination.

He ran his fingers through his hair again.

"It's not a big deal…just my left arm."

"Kakashi! You can't be serious!" He flinched at her outburst. A pink haired medic made the fearsome Kakashi of the Sharingan flinch. "I can't leave the two of you alone can't I! I swear I should just break your other arm and maybe your legs too!" He knew her threats were empty, even as she grabbed his good arm with a little too much force and began to drag him to her couch.

"I like the new place." He said casting a glance around. She still had plenty of boxes that needed to be unpacked, but she was making progress.

"Good, because after this you are helping me unpack! No excuses." Her hands began to glow green. "Naruto too! Where is he?" she asked as she pulled away his signature green vest.

Kakashi sighed as she fussed over him. She was angry. He could tell by how she forcefully pulled his shirt sleeve up to examine his arm.

"He's fine."

"Is he hurt?" Kakashi shivered as he felt her chakra enter him. It was a sensation he still hadn't gotten use to despite his many years as a shinobi.

"He's fine. He passed out, but he's fine"

"Did you leave him at the training grounds again?!" She pinched his ear and shook his head. "You guys are ridiculous these sparring matches of yours are getting out of control!"

Kakashi sighed. "He is fine. I left him with Hinata." He winced as his bones began to align with an awful crackling.

"Well, I guess that's alright…They have been spending a lot of time together." Sakura smiled, it was the first one Kakashi saw since his appearance.

He tried to ignore the warmth it caused in his chest.

"There all done." Sakura affectionately ruffled his silver hair. "Is your eye okay?"

"Yes." He squinted at her.

"Liar," She smirked as she gently moved his headband out of the way. Her fingers massaged that area surrounding his left eye. Kakashi felt the tension in his shoulders leave as he relaxed into her touch. "It seems like you actually didn't strain it this time!"

"Well, my doctor is very scary."

This time the bright smile on her face was because of him and he desperately tried to control his heartbeat.

"Well, is there anything else that you need me to look at while you're here? I know you wont go to the hospital." She was so close he couldn't help but smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Well…"

"Kakashi!" Naruto bursted through the door, followed by a distressed looking hinata. The bump on his head pulsed in anger. "You have some nerve!"

"Naruto get off my new rug!"

Kakashi felt some relief at the blonde's interruption. He reclined back into Sakura's couch and pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"But but Sakura-chan! Why can't you heal me too?!"

"Get out of here you idiot!"

"It's not fair you always heal him!" Hinata was pulling his arm.

"Naruto-kun! You broke his arm. You are otherwise fine!" Hinata shouted as she dragged Naruto towards the door. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, He never heard her voice get so loud.

"Hey! Old-Man I want a rematch!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi, who didn't even bother looking up from his novel.

"I'll look at your head later at dinner okay?" Sakura slammed her door in her teammate's face.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"hmm…"

"Was there anything else you needed me to look at?"

His shoulders tensed.

"No…" His eyes glued to the pages of his beloved novel.

"Liar…" She pulled the novel from his hands and leaned over him. Kakashi moved his eyes to her face. He would not look down her blouse. He would not. He would no…

She threw the book over her shoulder.

He would have killed anybody else for that.

"Is there anything else you need me to look at?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and it made him flush.

It would be better if he just didn't say anything. He should just keep his mouth shut.

Her face was closer then before. Her nose just a centimeter from his.

"Well…" She leaned back and he immediately missed her warmth and smell. "If there is something else bothering you please let me know Sensei."

There was a lump in his throat again. All he could do was nod and pick up his book from the floor.

"Don't forget your helping me unpack!" She pressed a finger to his chest and a blossom of heat bloomed from the spot. "Don't be late."

He rolled his eyes. If he wasn't looking at her he could keep is heartbeat in check.

"Kakashi-Sensei…" She took a step closer to him her body pressed against his. "You might want to get a check-up at the hospital. Your pulse seems to be abnormally high." she laid her right hand against his heart.

He had a sharp intake of breath as she drew herself up on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He could still feel her soft lips through his mask.

"Or I could look at it later…"

Kakashi wasn't sure how he felt about the end of that sentence.

"Later sounds good."

She smirked at him and gave him another kiss on his cheek that sent a tiny shock through his body.

"It's a date."


End file.
